theforbiddenfandomcom-20200213-history
Coheavus
Coheavus is the grandmaster Lich of The Forbidden. Basic Information Coheavus in his time was a master magician and a studier of all sorts of magic, no magic was too great for him to study. Yet his studies eventually led to his ultimate destruction and he was consumed in one of his own spells. Having been revived as an undead warlock, Coheavus had learned from his previous mistake and now exercises extreme caution when working with magic, despite his new dark path. Coheavus stumbled upon a group of undead renegades and joined them. Together they wandered Northrend until meeting Nimorrax Versiles, a once proud human now nothing more than what he is. The Forbidden Coheavus joined Nimorrax and helped him take over Voltanaras from the Scourge. Ever since, Coheavus has served as an extremely loyal ally to The Forbidden whilst still maintaining his studies on magic. Coheavus' dream is to become power itself and master it. Control it, bend it, weave it. Yet he knows there are consequences to such actions and as such does not head there directly yet instead takes another route. Exercises and practice. Coheavus instead of falling victim to the maddening effects of magic instead fights it and masters it with his incredible willpower. Coheavus had also been resurrected as a Lich inside of Death's Ocean by Azaxle, Erebos and a small lich named Thar'zulad. Coheavus' power grew atleast tenfold and thus he was forced to exile himself from the Forbidden until he could learn to master his new power. By the time he had mastered his power, he had little time to spare. The Plague Lord ordered Coheavus to transport the city to Draenor, thus... He did. Despite the immeasurable distance and how much power it would have taken someone, Coheavus along with a few other warlocks, managed to pull the city from Azeroth to Draenor. Unfortunately it didn't last long... As times grew evermore grim for the Forbidden, Mothrazor began to suspect Coheavus as a traitor, someone not to be trusted or bargained with. Though Coheavus argued with him for a good hour or so, he took himself and Mothrazor to an alternate realm where Voltanaras is empty. After the two exchanged words, Coheavus returned Mothrazor to Voltanaras, yet he himself did not follow. According to Mothrazor, Coheavus was a traitor and had been exiled. As it turned out however, Coheavus was -not- a traitor. Just a week before fighting Vincent, Mothrazor gave an order to breach and destroy the monolith and its occupant. Coheavus arrived inside of Voltanaras to aid the Forbidden, having realized Mothrazor has finally left them. Coheavus retakes his place in the Forbidden. He continues his studies and practices regularly and showing up when he is most needed or feels compelled to. Voradrick Coheavus has been nicknamed "The Voradrick" by the once High Tinker, Vincent. Now a robot called the Father-Data, Vincent claims that the Voradrick will sacrifice himself in the not-so-distant future. Allegiances/Enemies The Forbidden - Extremely Loyal The Forsaken - Friendly Horde/Alliance - Neutral Obscurum - Enemy Crimson Order - Enemy Black Omen - Enemy Abilities and Powers 'Lich Transformation: '''on command, Coheavus is able to quickly transcend into his Lich form, boosting his overall strength and power tenfold. While a Lich, all of his power is unlocked and at his disposal. '''Beast of the Cold Dark: '''Coheavus is able to create a massive portal beneath his victim, from that portal will emerge a very large and angry monstrosity, more powerful than a dragon. Said creature will devour its victim and take off into orbit. '''Prison of Ice: '''Coheavus is able to channel his cold energies to form a solid prison around his victim. Although ice usually melts in heat, this prison will not melt even for magma. The prison breaks when either a physically strong individual overpowers the ice or Coheavus becomes unconscious/unaware. '''Chaotic Storm: '''Coheavus is able to manipulate and twist chaotic energies that he had studied and adopted years ago. With enough focus, he is able to make the sky rain fire, hundreds of infernal-like meteors will hit the ground causing widespread destruction. This cannot be used inside. '''Chaos Lance: '''Much like a shadow lance, the chaos lance is a large ball of energy, emanating with chaotic energies. It does more damage than that of any empowered shadow lance spells out there. '''Supernova: '''Apart from his shadownova spell, the supernova is an incredibly large explosion of arcane energies that can damage even the structures of Ulduar. This spell is generally used as a last resort and when there are no allies nearby. '''Shadow Realm: '''Although Coheavus does not visit the shadow realm, he has the ability to enter and exit it whenever he pleases. That being said, he is also able to take his victims with him into the shadow realm, where all of his dark powers are maximized and he has total control over the fight. '''Boundless Power: ' Coheavus is able to fight for months without tiring and without exhausting his manapools. Appearance Coheavus appears as a corpse in black and green robes, yet this is not his true form. When transformed, Coheavus' Lich form appears darker than usual, the gems at the bottom of the robe glow a bright blue as well as his eyes. His skeleton appears darkened, almost charred even. Quotes "You've made a grave mistake, bringing him back was the most unwise decision you've made thus far. I even begin to wonder if this whole thing is just a bad idea." - Coheavus to the Plague Lord, Deathbringer Chronicles "You do realize where your actions are going to lead you, correct? You are essentially setting yourself up for disaster." - Coheavus warning Mothrazor, Monolith War "I have witnessed power eternal, child. No amount of power you can display and use will frighten me into submission." - Coheavus to an unknown entity. Category:Characters Category:Lore